Vaticanball
Vaticanball |nativename = Status Civitatis Vaticanaepila (Latin)|reality =Vatican City State State of Vatican City |government = Theocracy|language = Latin Italian|capital = Itself|religion = Catholic|friends = Everybody, especially Misguided Brothers Northern Roman Empire Second Vatican Papal State Good People Holy Land Guards Mary's Land Orthodox Latins Asian Vatican|enemies = Satanball ISISball North Koreaball|founded = 1929|predecessor = Kingdom of Italyball Papal Statesball Franceball Spainball|caption = Fratelli e sorelle... buonasera!|image = Vaticanball.png|gender =Male |likes = Peace, God, Jesus, Christianity, Catholicism etc., Children|hates = War Satanball Atheism Heresy|intospace = No, but can into heaven and Pope.|imagewidth = default|bork = Deus Vult!|military = |personality = Neutral, Very Religious, Peaceful. Mysterious, Suspicion of conspiracy theories, Powerful, Child Molestorer|status = Pope Francis turned 80, still alive|onlypredecessor = Kingdom of Italyball|predicon = Fascist Italy|type = City-state|affiliation = Catholicism|food =Same as Italyball |notes = Is a city-state}} Vaticanball 'is a European Countryball and an enclave of Italyball, and furthermore Romeball. He is City within country, within city within country. He specifically doesn't make many appearances, as often he is replaced by the Pope, who is seen as the his native Countryball equipped with Vaticanball's accessories. Vaticanball leads the Catholic countryballs. He also must always wear a Mitre, the ceremonial hat of the Pope. Despite his recognition, he is not in UNball. However, the Holy Seeball, which is pretty much the same thing (same land and leadership) has permanent observer status. Relationships Friends He is friends with almost every country in the world, but special mention goes to the following countries: * Polandball - He can into Catholic. Jan Paweł <3 * Italyball - He can into Catholic. He completely surrounds me. (We are brothers too, because of Kingdom of Italy) * Germanyball - Most of his population can into Catholic, but he's birthplace of Protestantism. * Franceball - She can into Catholic. Holder of Crown of Thorns. * Spainball - He can into Catholic * Portugalball - He can into Catholic. * Irelandball - He can into Catholic. Britain really needs to stop bullying him. * Switzerlandball - He can into Catholic and my guard * Sloveniaball - She can into Catholic. * Slovakiaball - He can into Catholic. * Croatiaball - Alter ego. He can into Catholic. Even more than me! * Hungaryball - He can into Catholic. * Philippinesball - One of the only Catholic countries in Asia. China should stop bullying him. He can into next pope! * East Timorball - Other Catholic Asian. Indonesia should stop bullying him. * Brazilball - He can into Catholic. * Bavariaball - He is of German clay but he can into Catholic. * Argentinaball - El papa Francisco <3. * Ecuadorball - He can into Catholic. * Chileball - He can into Catholic. * Mexicoball - He can into Catholic. * Colombiaball - He can into Catholic. But stop sending other countries drugs. * Cubaball - He can into Catholic. Unfortunately he can also into Communism. * Democratic Republic of the Congoball - African Catholic. * USAball - He may be mostly Protestant but he has lots of Catholics too. * Indonesiaball - He may be a Kebab Nation, But our Pope is of friend with his leader, And he have some Catholic, Especially in Medan and Manado. * Romaniaball - He cannot into Catholic but is very religious. Convert to true religion. Neutral * Czech Republicball - You losing faith, my child. Leave behind communist past and may God help you. Perhaps if you invite me, I may help... Enemies He hates war freaks and atheists... *Terrorists such as Talibanball, Al-Qaedaball, and ISISball who kill Innocents who won't convert to Radical Islam. and especially commies: * North Koreaball * Cubaball - Ego STILL has eyes on you Castro! Oh... He died... Former Enemy/Neutral * Bulgariaball - Was into assassination attempt on ego. * UKball - Protestant and Anglican heretic. Also stop bullying Ireland. * Germanyball - He created Protestantball (except Bavaria and our former pope Benedikt 16 <3 is German) * Saudi Arabiaball - We maybe have no issue, but ego still keep an eye on you * Hellenismball - He is heretic and is still sour about not being a majority religion anymore How to draw # Drawing Vaticanball can be pretty hard: # Draw a '''black '''circle cut it in half vertically with a '''yellow ' line. # Fill the left half with '''yellow. # Draw the coat of arms on the white half. Use Wikipedia to get the correct shape and colours. # Draw the Mitre on top of the circle, or cross, if preferred. # Draw eyes and you're finished! # Be sure to draw him really small. Gallery Pinocchiatalia.png Sol8sKW.png %27aUKASy4.png Goa0Jhu.png Divine Intervention.png México_-_Uruguay_-_Argentina_-_Brasil_-_Vaticano.png 1lg9izt.png 65QXvXW-1.png KM7jUxg.png 'i1F8ACS.png PhilippinescannotintoVatican.png Rattle Rattle.png PolandballCoscience.png Blood Moons.png ABMf9ns.png SkFYVXe.png 'rcRHrHv.png 5bAEYO4.png Et7VFQE.png Italy cannot into Eyes.png 'pEqSpSN.png 84wEmWH.png SwizzguardBall.jpg|Swiss Guardball, the Vatican army 28bw7iw2298x.png Polandball_squad.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Lithuania Suicide.png Astronomy.png Malta Helping.png The Smallest.png es:Vaticanoball it:Vaticanoball pl:Vaticanball ru:Ватикан fr:Vaticanballe Category:Catholic Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:Microstates Category:Enclave Countryballs Category:Euro € Category:Christianity Category:Kebab Removers Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Pope Category:Monarchy Category:Christian Category:Latin Category:Romance Category:City-state Category:Homosex Removers Category:OSCE Category:Independent Category:Enclaves Category:Latin Speaking Countryball Category:Theocracy Category:Cross Category:Can Be Hard to Draw Category:Dense Category:War haters Category:Catholic Countryball Category:Small Category:Pro Palestine Category:Peace lovers Category:Tiny Category:Religious Category:Compact Category:Absolute monarchy Category:ISISball Haters Category:Peaceful Countryballs Category:Peaceful Category:UN Observer Category:Pro Taiwan